<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Ears by sunshine_deathboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073302">Cat Ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy'>sunshine_deathboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Nico Di Angelo, Embarrassed Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico Di Angelo is Adorable, Nico Di Angelo is Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Worried Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was accidentally hit by a spell and went hiding in his cabin. Will tried to check on him, but Nico won't let him in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_1987/gifts">Something_1987</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a prompt requested by Something_1987</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Nico getting hit with a spell that temporarily gives him cat ears</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will finished his morning shift in the infirmary only to find out that Nico has been accidentally hit by a spell from one of the Hecate campers. As for what type of spell it was no one would tell him, all he knew was that Nico has been hiding in his cabin ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brings us to the present. Will was standing in front of the Hades cabin as he knocked at the door then called, “Nico? Are you in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence until someone shouted from the other side, “Go away, Will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a sigh from inside before Nico shouted back, “Well I look worse than usual, so go the freak away, Solace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, “Geez, no need to be rude, and for the record, you look cute and hot on a usual, so whatever you look like now couldn’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re not gonna leave, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled, “We can talk for the rest of the day through this door if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for awhile before he heard a sigh of defeat, “Ugh, fine come in. I’ll be under my covers if you need me. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled despite himself before opening the door to the cabin. He scanned the room and saw a lump in Nico’s bed, “C’mon Neeks, show yourself. I won’t judge, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head under the cover, “You would laugh though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, “I’ll try my best not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The son of Hades huffed in defeat before removing the covers revealing the son of Hades with cat ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit back a laugh as he tried to sit beside Nico on his bed. The son of Apollo smirked then said, “See? I’m not laughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico huffed then looked away, “You’re holding back and I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was so cute that Will can’t help himself anymore and began laughing. Nico was about to hide in covers again but Will stopped him, “Wait, I’m not laughing because you looked ridiculous but because you look cuter and ever.” Will lets out an involuntary squeal before continuing, “Gods Nico, you’re adorable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico glared at him, but it didn’t work due to his whole face being so red, “I am not cute.”, he said firmly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put his arms around Nico, “Whatever, deathboy.” He then kissed Nico on the cheek, “I heard you skipped lunch, we should get some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m not going out like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighs, “How about I get us some food then we get to watch a movie? Lou said this should wear out by tonight so maybe we can just spend the rest of the day cuddling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stared at him then blinked twice before shrugging then saying, “Well, there’s nothing else I could do anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned at him, “Great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took off to get some food. When he got back the two watched some movies as the son of Hades leaned into his boyfriend’s warmth, for Will had his arm around him. The two then fell asleep against each other, only to wake up to the conch horn signaling dinner. Neither of them stood up though. Nico’s ears were back to normal but the two just preferred to be in each other's company for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!</p><p>And am still open for prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>